James & Lily
by Ely-Barchu
Summary: James y Lili descubren el amor y sus amigos los acompañan por el hemoso viaje de la vida... Entren y lean! a no olvidar los reviews!
1. Banquete de Bienvenida

Capítulo 1: Banquete de bienvenida.

Lily junto a sus amigas Cat y Arabella, las tres chicas más guapas y deseadas del colegio, cursaban su último curso. Habían llegado al gran salón y para desgracia de ellas solo quedaba lugar para sentarse junto a los merodeadores. Éstos eran los chicos más guapos, estudiosos(N/A: solo Remus), revoltosos e inteligentes (N/A: nadie esta hablando de la rata asquerosa!!!!!!) de todo Hogwarts.

-Hola muchachas!!! Cómo pasó las vacaciones mi hermosa Bella???- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa seductora q hacia suspirar a TODAS las chicas menos a Bella, Lily y Cat.

-Ya deja de molestar Black!!!- dijo encolerizada Bella

-Cómo estubieron las vacaciones chicas?- pregunto cordialmente Remus

-Muy bien Remus y las tuyas?- respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa, a la cual James casi se cae del asiento, ya que al mirarla se dio cuenta del calor q lo envolvió. Cat al ver a Remus se puso suuuuuper colorada, y solo pudo decir un bajo -bien-.

El director dio su habitual discurso y se llenaron los platos de deliciosa comida; todos comenzaron a comer rápidamente, y se retiraron a sus salas comunes.

En el cuarto de las chicas...

-No les pareció que Remus estaba más lindo, amoroso, bello, precioso que antes???- preguntó Cat mirando a sus amigas y abrazando la almohada.

-Estás diciendo que estas viendo a Remus J. Lupin como algo más que nuestro amigo?- preguntó incrédula Lily

-Debo reconocer que Sirius no esta nada mal- acotó Bella recostándose en su cama

-Acaso soy la única centrada acá?-

-Si se te nota a mil leguas a vos que estas tras los huesos de James- contestó la rubia.

-Es verdad, admítelo!- acotó Cat

-Basta de charla a dormir!!!!- ordenó Lily para que sus amigas no puedan sacarle más información, aunque claro quedó que se daban cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Lily con James.

En el cuarto de los muchachos

James se acostó en su cama con cara soñadora y mirando el vacío, Sirius por su parte pensaba en cómo hacer para lograr sacarle un beso, por ahora nada más, a Bella, y Remus pensaba en su próxima transformación....


	2. Haloween y declaraciones

Capítulo 2: Haloween y declaraciones.

Ya habían empezado las clases y de lo único que se hablaba era de los trajes y parejas para el baile de Haloween. En la clase de pociones, los merodeadores planeaban una grandiosa broma para su mejor amigo "pelo grasiento", y éste se mantenía ocupado planeando...

En la hora de la cena todos iban al Gran Comedor menos ciertas personas...

-Podemos hablar? debo decirte algo muy importante- dijo Severus

-Claro, pero no muy largo tengo hambre-

-Ok, la hago corta, hace mucho que quiero hacer esto...- de pronto Snape se acercó a la muchacha, la tomó del rostro y la besó..

Los merodeadores que habían seguido a Snapy para hacerle la broma, pararon en seco al ver la apestosa escena, y James más que enojado se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo. La pelirroja al verse libre salió corriendo hacia la sala común llorando...

En la sala común una pelirroja lloraba sin control y las amigas intentaban consolarla pero no lo lograban ya que no sabían en porqué de esa reacción de su amiga, y ella no se dignaba a contarle, le daba asco lo sucedido. De pronto el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando pasar a Sirius, Remus y James. Éste último salió corriendo en dirección a Lily y le dio un fuerte abrazo ante las miradas asombradas de los cuatro acompañantes y las celosas de sus fans. Lily respondió al abrazo y lloró sobre el hombro de James. Mientras tanto Sirius y Remus le explicaban a Cat y Bella lo sucedido. Los seis, después de que Lily se tranquilizó, planearon una venganza para Snape. Lily no estaba de acuerdo pero sus amigas lograron convencerla.

A la tarde Lils le pidió a James ir a caminar porque quería hablar con él un tema importante. Se encontraron caminando en los lindes del bosque prohibido y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas, colegio, citas, bromas, etc... Hasta que Lily se colmó y decidió ir al tema por el cual ella le había dicho que quería hablar con él.

-James, por qué me separaste de Snape tan enojado???- pregunto vergonzosa

-Porque,,,, porque...- James no encontraba respuesta, no sabia que decir o hacer, tomó coraje y le dijo- porque me molesta verte con otros hombres, más con Snape, porque solo quiero verte conmigo, porque TE AMO-

Lily se quedó atónita no sabía que hacer, de pronto comenzaron a acercarse mirándose a los ojos...

-Yo también te amo- dijo Lily antes de que James la besara, se besaron como nunca, con amor, ternura, fogosidad, expresándose todo lo que sentían desde años...


	3. Confusiones de sentimientos y snapy en a...

Gracias por los r/r me encantaron y prometo hacer más largos y mejores los chap, es q estoy con mucho estudio, besos y espero más r/r. Dedico este cap, a mi amiga Barchu q siempre vamos a estar juntas para hablar de nuestros.

Capítulo 3: Confusiones de sentimientos y pelo grasiento en acción...

Al separarse Lily se sintió confusa y salió corriendo a su habitación, James ante esta actitud se quedó atónito, no sabía que hacer.

Mientras tanto Sirius estaba con su novia semanal besándose (N/A: maldita perra) en la sala común de Griffindor. Bella que estaba "haciendo su tarea" en una mesa cerca de la chimenea, al ver a su amiga salió corriendo juntando todos sus libros rápidamente para ver que había sucedido, porque Lils se encontraba en ese estado. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con Lily llorando en su cama siendo consolada por Cat. Ésta le contó lo sucedido con James y Bella se puso a gritar...

- C"MO VAS A SALIR CORRIENDO, POR QUÉ LO HICISTES?? POR QUÉ NO TE QUEDASTES CON ÉL???? SOS UNA ESTÚPIDA!!!!-

- Gracias Bella, realmente necesitaba tu palabra de aliento- tomó fuerzas y entró en el baño. Allí se arregló el caballo, se lavó la cara y se preparó para enfrentar lo que sentía.

Al salir sus amigas la miraban con sorpresa, se había puesto más bella de lo que era, y no se dignaba a decirles por qué ese cambio en su actitud. Salió del cuarto como si no hubiese pasado nada y al bajar a la sala común se encontró con James y sus amigos cuchicheando de algo muuuuuuy interesante según demostraban. Se sentó en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea y empezó a mirar el fuego cómo si fuese algo interesante, pero en realidad intentaba escuchar de que hablaban tan seriamente los merodeadores. Después de media hora mas o menos, se paró para ir a buscar sus libros, cuando volvió a la sala común se sentó en una mesa y desparramó sus libros para hacer las tareas. Al rato se le unieron sus amigas y empezaron a hablar sobre James, Sirius y Remus (N/A: Benjamín para nosotras Barchu, jajjajajja).

En la hora de la cena las muchachas seguían estudiando hasta q los muchachos se les acercaron y les ofrecieron ir a cenar con ellos, aceptaron agradecidas y decidieron dejar el estudio para la noche.

A la noche, después de la cena James buscaba todos los momentos adecuados para hablar con Lily de lo sucedido, pero ella lo evitaba. Hasta que decidió que sería mejor irse a dormir.

James se fue también a dormir pero pensando en cómo haría para que Lily se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos y muy profundos.

Al otro día.... Lils amaneció triste, sus amigas hacían las 1000 y una para alegrarla pero nada la hacia sonreír. En la clase de pociones, el profesor los puso en parejas, esa clase la compartían con los Sly (las serpientes) y las parejas fueron estas:

- Potter y Black Narsisa

- Black Sirius y Figg

March y Lupin

Lamark y Malfoy

Evans y Snape

etc...

Lily y Severus comenzaron a llevarse bien, y gracias a Snape, hicieron bien la poción... mientras que la hacían él la invitó a ir el sábado a Hogsmade juntos, ella aceptó sin dudarlo, él le parecía una buena persona...(N/A: pobre Lily!!)

Mientras tanto Narcisa le coqueteaba a James, éste no le prestaba atención, estaba muy concentrado intentando escuchar algo de la plática entre su amada y pelo grasiento, pero no lo lograba....

En la habitación de las chicas el viernes a la noche..... Lily le contaba a sus amigas la clase de pociones y la plática con Severus, ellas no lo podían creer, no creían que Lils sea taaaaaaannnnnn ingenua. Lily se esforzaba por hacerles entender que pelo grasiento era una buena persona, pero ellas se rehusaban(N/A: jajaj Barchu pa que te acuerdes de mi y nuestras peleas en el cole jajja) a entenderlo.

Lily se dio por vencida y se acostó dispuesta a dormir, sus amigas salieron de la habitación y se fueron a sentar en la sala común con los merodeadores para contarles lo de Lils y Snape, para que éstos las ayudasen a hacer entrar en razón a Lily. Los merodeadores escucharon atentos todo o que les contaban y se sorprendieron totalmente, James sentía un odio intenso en su pecho que pronto se convirtió en dolor, se sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, sus acompañantes no se dieron cuenta, se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación para pensar y llorar tranquilo.


	4. Visita a Hogsmade!

Capítulo 4:

Respondo los reviews: gracias a todos, A Charo por bancarme con mi amorsis y mis locuras, a Barchu por escucharme hablar todo el día de Harry y co. A Marian Salazar q le prometo q voy a ir más lento, a Violet-Potter pero quedate tranqui q a James lo consuelo yo jaja suerte y gracias por el r/r, a Patrysk y te prometo q voy a hacer más clara a historia, a Lili Posesa, voy a hacer más largos los cap y me encantaron tus fics, ya te voy a mandar reviews es q cada vez q intento se me traba la compu, a Cristhie por decirme la verdad me encantan las criticas porq así aprendo gracias de todo corazón, y especialmente gracias a Prongsadicted porq soy suuuuuper fan de ella y porq me encantan todos tus fics te pido q sigas el de vacaciones en el castillo Potter, esta muy lindo, gracias mil por los rev y por las tardes divertidas con tus fics, ah y se me olvidaba decirte que el q besa a Lily es James no Severus.

Dedico este chap a Barchu, Charo, Euni (aunque se q no te gusta Harry y se q nunca lo vas a leer, pero sos mi mejor amiga), a Belu, a Lau porq ella me abrió la puerta hacia el mundo de Harry, a todos los q leen el fic. Ok espero sus r/r y q lean esta cap.

Cap 4: Visita a Hogsmade

En el cuarto de las chicas, éstas estaban arreglándose para la salida....

-para q te arreglas tanto?? para ese pelo grasiento????- pregunto con cara de asco Bella-

-Sí, y vos q querés matar a Black con esa mini??- preguntó divertida Lils

-Por lo menos Black es lindo- respondió la rubia, y acto seguido se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Así que lo reconoces, morís por Black!!!!!!!!!- se metió en la conversación Cat

-Ya, ya chicas apúrense que ya nos tenemos q ir- dijo calmadamente Susan la cual se sobre arreglaba para conquistar a Remus mientras Cat la asesinaba con la mirada-

Las chicas terminaron de arreglarse y bajaron a encontrarse con los chicos, los cuales casi mueren al ver a las muchachas taaaaaan arregladas. Lily se encontró con Severus en Las tres escobas.

-Hola Lils!! te ves hermosa-

-Gracias Severus, salimos a caminar?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Severus con tono meloso (N/A: esto es imposible!!!!), mientras James se disponía a seguirlos para q nada le pase a Lili (N/A: como si Snapy la fuera a violar, eso no va a pasar porq este es MI fic, y yo decido q pasa, claro q James cuando nos vemos en las noches me da ideas, jaja)

Severus y Lily pasaron toda la mañana juntos visitando tiendas y Lils probándose ropa. Al final fueron a almorzar a Las Tres Escobas, allí Lily vio a sus amigas y se disculpó con Severus para poder almorzar con ellas. Él se enfadó y se fue dando un portaso.

Al llegar con sus amigas, hicieron las 1000 preguntas de la "cita" q Lils había tenido, ella no les quiso contar ya q se lo preguntaban de chismosas y para cargar a Snape y no porq realmente le interesase cómo la paso ella.

A la tarde fueron de compras y llegaron al castillo cargadas de bolsas y muy cansadas.

James siguió a Lily por cada lugar al q Severus la llevaba, no se perdió ni un solo movimiento, hasta q en las tres escobas se encontró con Remus y Sirius y se quedó tranquilo ya que Lils estaba a salvo con sus amigas. Los chicos se fueron al castillo después de hacer todas las compras para sus bromas de la semana.

A la noche....

Remus estaba sentado leyendo un libro sobre Artes Oscuras(N/A: dejemos un poco a Lily y James, después vuelvo con ellos), ya eran las 11 y le había dicho a Lily q él hacía la ronda, q no se preocupe, ella de lo cansada que estaba había aceptado. Todas las chicas se fueron a dormir, salvo una que se "durmió" vestida. Cuando sus amigas se habían dormido se levanto cautelosamente y salió de la habitación. Llegó a la sala común donde besó a su novio apasionadamente hasta dejarlo sin aire. Se recostaron sobre el sillón, él arriba de ella. Remus le empezó a besar el cuello, bajando hasta los hombros y volviendo a unir sus bocas. Ella introducía sus manos en la túnica del muchacho dispuesta a realizar un acto sexual(N/A: sorry Barchu pero te dije q en este cap algo iba a suceder, no podía dejarlo en simples besos).

-Te amo- le dijo el apuesto muchacho

-Yo también, no te detengas...-

-No podemos aquí, puede bajar cualquier persona-

Ella solo se separó en contra de su voluntad y lo miró fijo, esos ojos grises que tenía la volvían loca, su boca, su pelo, su cuerpo, todo le gustaba...

-Sos hermosa Cat- le susurró al oído él... (N/A: me imagino q ya sabían que era Cat la chica, no iba a poner a Susan, a ella la voy a poner con otra persona.. para averiguarlo sigan leyendo y manden más reviews)

Después de un largo rato de besos, caricias y susurros de enamorados, decidieron ir a dormir ya que había sido un día agotador para ambos.

Fin del cuarto cap, espero muchos reviews porq no sigo escribiendo, jaja si voy a seguir peor es una forma de saber si les gusta, acepto criticas y halagos, tampoco me puteen jaja, ya va a ver cosas sobre Sirius y ........ lo dejo para q lo mediten. Besotes enormes y gracias desde ya por haberlo leido.


	5. Acercamientos

Capítulo quinto: Acercamientos.

Agradezco a todos los que me mandaron reviews aunque no fueron muchos, igual sigo escribiendo ya que muchos fueron los que me alentaron a hacerlo. Dedicatorias: a mis amigas(no las nombro porq son mil); a mi flia, especialmente a mi mami, papi, mi hermana lety y mi hermanito rami. A las chichis de Studio Ballet. A Prongsadicted, a Barchu q me ayudó mucho a escribir este cap, a mis amigas del cole por bancarme con los borradores de la historia, a Laurita, a Juan y a todos los q leen mi fic. Besos y ahora lean y manden r/r porfis!!! Ely y Barchu, amigas 4 ever!!!!!

Clase de Historia de la Magia(N/A: embole total!!!)......

Lily estaba, por primera vez en sus 7 años, distraída mirando a su amor(N/A: mío, mío y de Ale jejej). Éste estaba hablando y riendo con Sirius. Remus por su parte solo reía y miraba a Cat, la cual estaba hablando con Bella de cosas de mujeres(N/A: dejo en su imaginación el tema...)

Tocó la campana que daba por finalizada la clase. Todos, va casi, salieron lo más rápido posible del aula ya que tenían por delante toda una tarde libre. Bella se juntó con Lils para charlar del tema "SEVERUS" (N/A: casi me agarran nauseas al escribir este nombre). Cat se quedo guardando sus libros y un hermoso lobito de ojos grises se le acerco por detrás, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello dulcemente. Ella reía enamorada y mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas le susurró un "te quiero".

En otro lado del castillo una rubia y una colorada hablaban de cierta serpiente que intentaba conquistar un corazón que ya pertenecía a un hermoso merodeador. Charlaron y charlaron por varias horas hasta q Bella consiguió que la pelirroja reconociera q estaba muerta por James(N/A: yo ya lo reconocí hace mucho)y que Snapy solo estaba con ella para lastimar a James. Cansadas fueron a la sala común donde encontraron un panorama simplemente encantador...

Cat y Remus en lo suyo como siempre... Sirius, James y la rata(N/A: no pienso arruinar mi fic con ese nombre) estaban estudiando frente a la chimenea. Reinaba un silencio interrumpido cada tanto por los "te quiero" de Lunático y las risas de Cat.

Entraron y se sentaron con James y Sirius ya que no querían interrumpir a la pareja del año.

-Ya terminaron???- cuestionó lo ojiverde

-No, es muchooooo!!!!- se quejó prongs

-Dejame ver......- intentó ayudarlo la colorada, James al tenerla tan cerca le empezaron a volar mariposas en el estómago y se ruborizó exageradamente.

-esto es facil, solo tienes que concentrarte-

-claro, para vos "premio anual" todo es facil- se metió en la conversación Sirius(N/A: bombón de ojos azules, babaaaaa) de mala gana

-No le hables así a mi amiga- se entrometió Bella

Y así empezó otra pelea entre Sirius y Bella mientras James y Lily seguían en lo suyo....

-No se me hace fácil concentrarme- le confesó James

-Si querés puedo ayudarte, tengo varias tácticas para la concentración- dijo orgullosa

-si tenes tiempo....- respondió él mientras pensaba que con ella tan cerca no iba a poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean sus ojos, esos ojos que son dos esmeraldas en las cuales él se perdía cada vez que la miraba. Lily no dejaba de mirarlo, se sentía súper pensando que iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él "enseñándole" las tácticas. Los dos se perdían en los ojos del otro, de a poco se iban acercando sin darse cuenta que cuatro pares de ojos los miraban sorprendidos y esperando que pase lo que tanto esperaban y anhelaban James y Lils. Fueron interrumpidos por los ronquidos de la rata.

Lili y James se sorprendieron de lo que estubieron a punto de hacer frente a todos sus amigos. Reinaba un silencio que ni una mosca se atrevería a romper(N/A: gracias Sofía por enseñarme a decir esta frase jejej)

-Es hora de ir a dormir- rompió el silencio Remus(N/A: él no es una mosca es mi bombón de dulce de leche, jaja re cursi)

-Buenas noches- dijo Lily y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Enseguida Bella la siguió. Cat en cambio, beso fervorosamente a Remus y se despidió con un "bye".

Remus y Sirius apenas vieron que las chicas habían desaparecido fueron directo a acosar a James con preguntas(N/A: q se esperaban?? q lo acosaran de otra manera??). Estos se quedaron hasta tarde hablando y planeando la conquista del corazón de cierta pelirroja aunque los tontis no se daban cuanta que este ya pertenecía al muchacho.

En la mañana....

Luego de intentar durante GRAN parte de la noche interrogar a Lily sobre lo sucedido en la sala común y sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierto muchacho(N/A: MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO Y DE ALE Y DE Barchu y patrimonio de la humanidad). Cat y Bella se dieron por vencidas y decidieron irse a dormir ya que al otro día tenían clases a primera hora de la mañana.

Cat fue la primera en levantarse esa mañana, se duchó y cuando salió encontró a sus dos compañeras de cuarto profundamente dormidas. Primero se dirigió a la cama de Bella, a la cual pudo despertar con un buen almohadonzazo.

-Hace falta que me despiertes de esa manera???- se quejaba la rubia entrando a ducharse.

-Sip- contestó divertida Cat por la cara de dormida de su amiga.

Fue hacia la cama de Lily a despertarla...

-Lili...Lili....- decía dulcemente Cat.

-Ya voy...- decía Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja(N/A: si esta soñando con MI James soy capaz de matarla, es mio mio)

-Se ve que estas soñando con James, por esa sonrisa- decía la castaña

-Siiii, y estoy muy a gusto con el sueño...-

De repente como dándose cuenta de dónde estaba, Lily se levantó sorprendida y asustada por lo que había dicho. Cat, mientras tanto, se descostillaba de la risa y estaba cantando "Lili y James, Lili y James..."

-No, yo no quise decir eso- decía nerviosa y rápidamente Lili, tratando de reparar su error.

Mientras Cat se reía, dijo a su amiga –Esta bien, cámbiate que se hace tarde-

Lily sacó de la ducha a Bella. Después de una hora de vueltas y vueltas para arreglarse, bajaron a desayunar.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, se encontraron con los muchachos desayunando muy tranquilamente, cosa muy rara en ellos, "seguro están preparando una broma" pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Se sentaron apartados de ellos, pero al instante Remus se acercó y con él sus guardaespaldas (N/A: Barchu te suena??? jajajja los HOMBRES van hasta el baño juntos jajaja y o lo comprobé). Como siempre Remus y Cat juntos en lo suyo, Bella y Sirius con sus pelean matutinas. Lily leyendo y James babeando por la colorada.

En la clase de pociones....

-No cortés tan pocas raíces, y más angostas!!!!!!! Prongs, concentrate!!!!- le grataba Sirius.

-10 puntos menos para Griffindor gracias a los gritos de Balck- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo el profesor – 5 menos por la distracción de Potter y 5 menos por ser Evans la culpa de la distracción-

Ante esto último Lily se sorprendió y se sonrojó de sobremanera y sus amigas morían de risa. La clase siguió tranquila sin más interrupciones. Sonó la campana que daba por finalizada la –tortura- clase.

-Juro vengarme de ese profesor- se quejaba Sirius en los lindes del bosque prohibido.

-Tranquilo Padfoot ya le vamos a jugar alguna broma que haga que nos recuerde por siempre- lo calmaba Remus

Mientras Prongs miraba una melena roja que se reía con sus amigas y no paraban de mirarlos, mientras Sirius les dedicaba su sonrisa más seductora a Bella, Remus le tiraba besitos a Cat y él solo miraba embobado a Lily, SU Lily.

Ellas hablaban y reían mientras miraban a los muchachos, Cat respondía con risas a los besitos voladores de Cat, Bella intentaba mirar fríamente a Sirius para que éste no se de cuenta de su amor, y Lily se sonrojaba ante la mirada intensa de James.

Otro capítulo culmina, no tuve mucha imaginación, lo hice en las horas de clase que no me importaban tanto como mi fic. Bueno mando mucho besos y espero miles de reviews. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones seguro que actualizo más seguido, pero igual son solo dos semanas. Los quiere. Ely y Barchu


	6. Te acepto como eres, porque te amo

**Capítulo sexto: te acepto como eres porque te amo.**

Primero quiero agradecer por los 30 reviews que tan feliz me hacen. Segundo quiero decir que subí de nuevo los capítulos para que queden espaciados ya q había recibido un r/r que criticaba mi fic por no tener párrafos. Y tercero quiero dedicar este cap a muchas personas: a mis amigas, a mi flia, a las personas que me mandan reviews, a Alejandra especialmente y a una persona en particular que aunque sus amigas no me soporten ella esta conmigo y me ayuda mucho tanto con la historia como en mi vida personal, ella no es ni mas ni menos que la co escritora de este fic: Barchu!!!! Y en cuarto lugar les digo q la canciones que aparecen en este fic son de: "La oreja de Van Gogh". Gracias a todos por leer este fic, los quiere mucho Ely.

A la noche las chicas y los chicos se quedaron hablando en la sala común de todo un poco....

-Yo ya estoy cansado, me voy a dormir! Buenas noches- dijo Peter

-Buenas noches- contestaron todos a coro

Y así las chicas y los muchachos siguieron hablando hasta que ellas dijeron que se iban a dormir, se saludaron y los merodeadores aprovecharon para pensar la broma para el profesor (N/A: la venganza no es buena).

**Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.**

**Nada más llegar te llamaré.**

**Déjame marchar, no llores más.**

**Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.**

James daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, habían unos ojos verdes que no se querían ir de su cabeza y lo estaban torturando. Ya estaba cansado de no poder dormir por pasarse noches enteras pensando en Lili, y ella no le daba ni la hora. Ya no sabía que hacer.....

**Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti.**

**Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.**

**Yo quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.**

**Necesito volverte a abrazar.**

En la mañana en la habitación de los merodeadores hubo la ronda de despertador como cada mañana: Remus despertaba a Sirius, Sirius le tiraba un almohadón a James y éste último pateaba a Peter para despertarlo(N/A: re sutil el pibe).

En cambio en la habitación de las muchachas era depende quién se levantaba primero....

Apenas Remus terminó de despertar a Sirius se duchó, se cambió, se peinó y salió a la sala común para darle a Cat su besito de buenos días.

Cat por su lado se despertó después de Lili, se cambió, se peinó y bajo a ver a su novio.

**Ven, no llores más,**

**si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,**

**que no me iré sin besar**

**una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,**

**la vida viene, va y se va....**

Se besaron y se quedaron abrazaditos, demostrándose que siempre estarán juntos pase lo que pase....

Remus pensaba en contarle su secreto a Cat, ya que la amaba locamente y se daba cuenta que ella también lo amaba mucho.

-Cat amor, tenemos que hablar de algo- le dijo

-de qué??- preguntó ella asustada

-ven, vamos a otro lado-

-ok- contestó ella

**Salgo del portal, quiero morir.**

**Tú en la habitación, llorando pro mí.**

**Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estar**

**a tu lado, cuidando de ti.**

Fueron hacia un pasadizo de los tantos que sabían los merodeadores, que llevaba a una habitación tipo biblioteca en la cual Remus sabía que nadie los podía oír.

Cat estaba asustada ya que no muchas veces Remus estaba tan serio, pero se repetía una y otra vez que siempre iba a estar con él, diga lo que le diga.

-Bueno, ven siéntate- le dijo Moony haciendo señas para que se siente en sus rodillas. Ella se sentó y el comenzó a hablar....

-Yo te quiero decir que si no querés ser más mi novia por esto que te voy a contar lo voy a entender-

-Pero yo nunca te dejaría..- lo interrumpió Cat, él le sonrió y le puso un dedo en los labios indicándole que callara

-Déjame terminar de decirte y entenderás por qué te digo esto-

-bueno, pero...-

-Yo soy un lincátropo- la cortó Remus con mirada triste al ya saber cómo iba a reaccionar ella, iba a perder a la persona que más amaba.

Cat estaba tildada, tardó un poco en entender lo que Remus le había dicho...

-Ya te dije que yo siempre estaré con vos, y te amo como sos- le contestó ella haciendo que a Remus se le escaparan unas lágrimas de felicidad y de orgullo al darse cuenta de la buena persona que tenía como novia.... y se besaron como siempre y aún con más amor....

**Ven, cálmate no llores más,**

**si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,**

**que no me iré sin besar**

**una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,**

**la vida viene y va y se va......**

Remus y Cat fueron a desayunar a el Gran Comedor y ahí se encontraron con sus amigos que los saludaron, entonces Cat pidió la palabra por un minuto y tanto Remus como sus amigos no entendían nada...

-Bueno les quiero contar algo, y les pido que no me interrumpan- sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y Remus entendió, se paró junto a ella

-Nosotros estamos de novios y ya que ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos queremos compartir este amor que tenemos el uno por el otro y la felicidad que sentimos al saber que nos aceptaremos siempre como somos-

A todo esto todos se quedaron muy contentos y sorprendidos, y los merodeadores entendieron que Cat ya sabía de el problemita de Remus. Felicitaron a la feliz pareja y se dieron cuenta que todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y los profesores habían escuchado lo que Cat había dicho, la pareja al darse cuenta se sonrojó al máximo.

Entonces el director se levantó....

-Felicito a los novios y muy sincero discurso señorita, ahora a seguir comiendo- finalizando su pequeño discurso empezó a aplaudir, cosa que imitaron todos los alumnos menos las serpientes(N/A: rencorosos por no poseer sentimientos más que odio!!)


	7. La paz de tus ojos

Capitulo 7: La paz de tus ojos

Luego del anuncio los estudiantes siguieron con sus clases. Cat y Remus iban de la mano por los pasillos besándose, riendo y demostrando lo felices que se sentían al estar juntos.

James y Sirius se alegraban mucho por su amigo y de que se haya enamorado de una persona que lo respete y lo ame tal como él es.

Lili y Bella aceptaron q Cat esté con un Merodeador y se alegraron ya que se enamoró del más tranquilo, amoroso y bueno.

A la tarde, después de clases en la Sala Común que se encontraba vacía salvo por algunos alumnos de primero y segundo, Lili se disponía a estudiar cerca de la chimenea ya que moría de frío.

Se acomodó en una mesa y esparció todos sus libros. Después de media hora de estudiar y estudiar, se abrió el retrato que daba paso a la Sala Común.

La pelirroja seguía estudiando, no le dio importancia el hecho de que alguien había entrado. Pero esa misma persona se acercó en silencio y la abrazó para protegerla del frío. Ella cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo y ni se molestó en averiguar quién era la persona, ya que se sentía protegida y sentía que en ese abrazo le estaban brindando amor y seguridad.

**No he podido esta vez,**

**vuelvo a no ser,**

**Vuelvo a caer.**

**Qué importa nada sí yo**

**no sé reír, no sé sentir...**

**quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,**

**quiero darte un beso sin pensar,**

**quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,**

**Quiero que me enseñes a jugar.**

-pasando frío amor??- susurró la persona que la abrazaba. Ella al darse cuenta de quién se trataba se alejó y levantó la mano para darle su merecido.

Mi querido James le atajó la mano y la abrazó aún más.

-quítate Potter!!- le vociferó

-no Lili, no hasta que no me digas por qué no podemos llevarnos bien-

-porque... porque.... porque no!! y basta!!!-

-por qué no Lili??? prometo no agobiarte- insistió James

Lily ya cansada y resignada contestó: .esta bien Potter-

James sonrió satisfecho: -no me llames Potter, dime James-

-ok James, ahora déjame estudiar-

-No puedo quedarme junto a ti mientras estudias???-

-Si no me molestas.....-

-Prometo no molestar, seré todo un niño bueno-

Lily sonrió y Prongs se alegró de hablar provocado esa sonrisa.

Lils intentaba concentrarse pero no lo lograba, después de 15 minutos lo logró, estaba tan absorta en el estudio que no se dio cuenta cuando James le tomó la mano que tenia libre y comenzó a jugar con sus anillos.

-Qué haces??- cuestionó Lily

-Disculpa, no quería molestarte- dijo apenado James

-Esta bien, te gustan??-

-Más me gustas tu- contestó James mirándola directamente a los ojos..

Lils dejó a un lado el estudio y su orgullo y respondió al cumplido muy segura:

-No creo que más de lo que me gustas tú a mí-

Y así después de estas palabras tan románticas (N/A: cursi) se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,**

**que he vuelto a desenterrar**

**Todo aquello que pasé.**

**No si ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,**

**que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**

**Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.**

**Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores**

**Que un día te conté yo.**

-Black!!!! Black!!!- gritaba una muy linda rubia- Blaaaaaaaaaaacccckkk!!!

-Disculpa, me llamabas???- contestó a los llamados Sirius, con una sonrisa encantadoramente seductora(N/A: mi paddy, mi Siri-boy)

-Te he estado llamando por medio sigloooooooo!!!!- se exasperó Bella

-Linda, no te pongas nerviosa, el gran Sirius siempre tiene tiempo para sus admiradoras.

-Brincos dieras Black!!- (N/A: pido perdón porque esa frase la leí en un fic, y me gustó, espero que la autora no se enoje)

-Qué necesitaba mi adorable Bella???-

-Ahora nada!! piérdete Black!!!-

-Si es con vos, soy capaz de perderme-

Ante este comentario Bella explotó y le dio una fuerte bofetada (N/A: cómo la de Barchu a Daniel jajjaja) y saló corriendo.

-Mujeres!!- dijo Siri- Bella, mi Bella- suspiró enamorado.

**Hoy he dejado de hablar,**

**quiero callar, disimular.**

**Sólo me queda esperar, **

**verte pasar, reinventar.**

**Quiero sentir algo y no sé por dónde empezar,**

**quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,**

**quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,**

**quiero asustarme si no estás.**

Remus y Cat paseaban por los corredores de tercer piso(N/A: el de Berny jajajja, para vos Barchu) hablando de todo un poco y parando para besarse cada tanto.

Sin darse cuenta pararon a besarse enfrente de un aula vacía y Remus la invitó haciendo señas con sus ojos a que pasaran y "jugaran" un rato.

Después de varias horas de demostrarse cuanto se amaban fueron a darse un baño al baño de prefectos.

**Sé que me he vuelto as perder,**

**que he vuelto a desenterrar**

**todo aquello que pasé.**

**No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,**

**que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**

**que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.**

**Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores**

**que un día te conté yo.**

Holis!! cómo va?? Espero que todos ustedes mis leales lectores se encuentren bien, yo bien y escribiendo ya que dejé medio abandonado el fic, es que justo fue fin del trimestre y tenia mucho estudio. Este cap se lo dedico a Barchu(gracias por estar siempre sos un amor!!), Euni(mi putita te adoro!!), Chari, Belu, Ale, Raisa, Javiera, Eva(te kiero loka)y a todos los que leen este fic y que no me abandonan nunca. Besos Ely y Barchu lokas 4 ever.


	8. Lo que puede el amor

**Octavo capítulo**

****

Holis!! volví!! Después de haber rendido todos los exámenes y como resultado de que no me llevo ninguna materia he decidido escribir un capítulo nuevo, en el cual responderé a los reviews del último cap. Desde ya gracias por leerlo y dejen más rr!!!

**Reviews:**

**Anahi1176**: gracias y acá continuo!!

**Ale-patil**: leí tu historia y te mandé review si mal no recuerdo, gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora, hago lo que puedo con mis pocos años de vida. Espero que te guste este cap y gracias por leer la historia.

**Algida:** gracias y acá sigo!!

**Andy Yogima:** gracias, si, la verdad es que me tomo mi tiempo para hacer de cada cap uno muy bueno, es lo que intento, no siempre sale, jeje, espero que te guste este cap, besos!!

**Raipotter**: me alegro de que hayas vuelto, ya me parecía raro no tener reviews tuyos, no dejes de lado los fics, yo creo que leer es lo mejor para una persona, y más estos fics que lo escriben personas de nuestra edad más o menos. Espero que te guste el cap. Cuidate mucho!!

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** gracias por tu review! creo que James es la locura de todas y Sirius y Remus no se quedan atrás para ninguna. Espero este cap sea de tu agrado, besos.

**Javiera**: gracias por tu review!! espero que hayas recibido mi mail de felicitaciones por tu cumple y espero que este cap también quede bueno.

**Chari**: buenas, gracias por tu review y por bancarme en el cole!!! acá toy con otro cap ya que no me lleve geografía jeje besos cuidate, nos vemos!!

**Prongsadicted**: yo tampoco vi cuando le pego al pibe, me lo contó y me quedó re grabado, y Lily nunca le va a pegar a James, al menos por ahora no esta en mis planes, al contrario, ya veras. Besos cuídate y actualiza pronto!!!

**Ginni-Shelena**: hay mi vida hace muchisisisisimo que no entras al msn, ya extraño nuestras charlas, nuestras lindas charlas, espero que estes bien y espero que aparezcas pronto. Besos cuidate mucho!!!

**Rescasan:** tengo a todo el mundo esperando, es que soy muy requerida jajaj, lo que pasa es que estaba con mucho estudio y no podía subir ni escribir ni un solo cap, así que acá esta mi regreso espero que te guste.

* * *

**Octavo capítulo: Lo que puede el amor**

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y temiendo de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

No sabían ni qué decir ni qué hacer, solo se miraban incómodos esperando la reacción del otro, cuando James vio que Lily sonrió tímidamente, se acerco y la volvió a besar apasionadamente.

-Ejem... ejem...- En un sillón cercano a la mesa donde Lils y James se encontraban besándose como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en un segundo, estaba Bella de muy mal humor

La parejita decidió por separarse antes que Bella lo haga a la fuerza.

-Disculpen pero necesito a mi amiga- dijo Bella avergonzada ante la mirada de Lily de querer acecinarla.

Lily se levantó y se despidió de James diciéndole: "a las 10 en la puerta de la biblioteca", dicho esto se fue a los dormitorios con Bella a ver qué le pasaba. Ésta se tiró en las rodillas de Lily que se encontraba sentada en su cama y se puso a llorar.

Llegó Cat y se juntó con Lils para consolar a Bella quien entre sollozos les explicaba que había querido hablar con Sirius para pasar un tiempo juntos sin pelear, y así ver si podían en un futuro estar juntos pero que él con su maldito ego había arruinado todo.

Luego de hacerle entender a Bella que Sirius es así y que lo tiene que querer y respetar como es, fueron al comedor a ver si lograban llegar a comer algo.

Los chicos por la tarde-noche tuvieron una larga charla. Remus les contó la linda tarde que pasó con Cat y lo enamorado que estaban. James les contó de su cita que tenía con Lily y de lo que había pasado ante la sorpresa de todos, incluido él. Y Sirius contó su cita con una chica de 5º que besaba muy bien pero que le faltaba algo, algo como personalidad, ante escuchar decir esto a Sirius, James y Remus casi se caen de la cama.

-eh... Paddy? te das cuenta que ahora buscas chicas con personalidad? no será porque te querés olvidar de cierta chica que tiene una que te vuelve loco???- (James)

-mmm puede ser... no puedo dejar de pensar en Bella, es tan... tan... tan bella, es única...- (Sirius)

-Disculpen muchachos pero yo me tengo que empezar a arreglar para ver a mi princesa- (James)

-Anda enamorado!! arreglate que así no te quiere ni tu mejor fan- (Remus)

-Qué puedo hacer para conquistar a Bella??- (Sirius)

-Y este sigue en su mundo- (a coro Remus y James)

En el cuarto de las muchachas Bella dormía, Cat le contaba a Lily todo lo que había sucedido con Remus, y Lily se preparaba para la cita.

-Qué me pongo? la remera azul con la pollera blanca? o la camisa blanca con el pantalón negro??- (Lily)

-Y me dijo que me quería y no te imaginas cómo nos besamos!!!- (Cat)

-Mejor la camisa blanca con el pantalón negro, ya que esa camisa es bien transparente y el pantalón ancho con bolsillos como me gusta- (Lily)

-Sí y maquíllate de doradito los ojos con los labios bien rojos-(Cat) – Es tan divino, como me abrazaba....-

Así estuvieron hasta que se hizo la hora y después de los saludos y los "suerte!!" de sus amigas partió rumbo a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Al llegar encontró que James había llegado y estaba monísimo con esos pantalones negros y la camisa negra abierta (N/A: mucha baba!!) se acercó para saludarlo y le zampó un beso, uno de esos que hacen que la temperatura llegue a 50º y que tu pareja se quede impresionado ya que no lo esperaba ni en sus mejores sueños.

* * *

Acá lo dejo, en el próximo cap la cita de James & Lily. Este cap se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, ya que la noto muy mal y quiero que sea feliz, Barchu, yo siempre voy a estar con vos, se feliz, hay muchísimas personas que te quieren, y yo soy una, aguante Robbie!!! jajajaj. Besos, suerte! manden reviews!!

**"Ely in love"**


	9. Qué somos? Novios? NO!

**Capítulo nueve: Qué somos? Novios? NO!!!!**

****

****

Holas!! Bueno solo quiero agradecer sus reviews y como estoy en vacaciones creo q subiré los cap más seguido. No responderé a los reviews ya que solo fueron 4, de todos modos los agradezco, así que este cap va dedicado a esas 4 personas: Hermy; Barchu(mi fiel amiga!!); Andy Yogima y Silmarwen754.

* * *

Al llegar encontró que James había llegado y estaba monísimo con esos pantalones negros y la camisa negra abierta (N/A: mucha baba!!) se acercó para saludarlo y le zampó un beso, uno de esos que hacen que la temperatura llegue a 50º y que tu pareja se quede impresionado ya que no lo esperaba ni en sus mejores sueños.

James sorprendido respondió rápidamente al beso para luego abrazarla. Así de abrazaditos se fueron a caminar por el castillo con la ayuda del mapa merodeador para que no los pillen.

Hablaron de todo un poco, de el colegio, de lo que iban a hacer cuando salgan, de sus familias, de sus amigos, de la relación de Cat con Remus, que los dos estaban muy contentos por esa pareja, en fin, de todo un poco.

Hasta que llegó el momento de hablar de ellos, de qué eran ahora. James por un lado quería que fueran novios, pero Lily prefería esperar, quería que estén juntos, pero no como novios todavía. Ante esto James la entendió y con un hermoso y apasionado beso terminaron su caminata y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levantó súper feliz y les contó todo a sus amigas mientras se arreglaban para ir a desayunar. La reacción de Cat fue felicitarla y empezar a aplaudir y a decir que ella tenía razón de que iban a terminar juntos. Y la reacción de Bella fue algo extraña, se alegró por su amiga, pero se entristeció ya que Cat estaba con Remus, ahora Lily con James aunque no eran novios estaban juntos, y ella??? sola!!! más sola que un perro!!! y Sirius???... un mujeriego y egocéntrico!!!!

Lily y Cat se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, y corrieron a abrazarla diciéndole que ella no estaba sola, que las tenia a ellas y que por más que estén saliendo con alguien nunca la iban a dejar sola y nunca iban a descuidar esa hermosa amistad que tenían entre las tres, porque los pantalones (hombres) van y vienen pero las amistades no.

James por su lado, se despertó radiante, con una sonrisa más grande que su cara, y despertó a sus amigos saltando en sus camas y gritando que por fin Lily había aceptado salir con él, aunque no como novios. Remus quería dormir así que levantó la cabeza lo felicitó y se volvió a acostar. Sirius en cambio lo agarró del cuello y lo acostó diciéndole que era temprano y que no moleste, que se alegraba por él pero más tarde cuando haya terminado de dormir todo lo que necesitaba para estar radiante.

Así que James por la reacción de sus amigos decidió ir a ver a su chica que seguro que lo trataba mejor. Se encaminó a la habitación de Lily, al llegar tocó la puerta y le abrió Cat diciéndole que pasara. Se sorprendió ante el orden que reinaba en esa habitación, bueno menos en la parte de Bella que era un lío de ropa y libros. Como Lily estaba en el servicio(baño) se sentó en su cama (en la de Lily) y se puso a mirar las fotos que había es su mesita, tenía muchas con sus padres, otras tantas con sus amigas, y una con él, recordaba esa foto, era de sexto curso, él le estaba pidiendo que salieran y le había pedido a sus amigos que le tomaran una fotografía sin que ella se dé cuenta luego él se la había regalado para San Valentín y ella se había enojado mucho, pero la conservaba y eso puso a James más contento de lo que estaba si eso era posible.

Lili al salir vio a James sentado en su cama mirando las fotos y se dio cuenta que miraba precisamente una en especial, lo abrazó por atrás y con un "buen día amor" empezó la sesión de besos matutinos. Se levantaron para ir a desayunar y se dieron cuenta que Bella y Cat ya no estaban en la habitación, supusieron que ya habían bajado, así que como estaban solo se quedaron un rato en la habitación "platicando".

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo por hoy, supongo que la semana que viene ya actualizo, pero si no tengo reviews me voy a enojar y voy a matar a todos los personajes.

**ES UNA AMENAZA QUIERO REVIEWS O MATO A LOS PERSONAJES!!!!**

**Besitos los quiere. Ely**


	10. Enamorandose del enemigo

**Capítulo 10: **

Holas!! Parece que si no los amenazo no tengo reviews, bueno entonces sigo con la amenaza, mejor que siga teniendo reviews porque sigue en pié la amenaza del otro cap, y soy capaz de matar a todos los personajes aunque me duela en el alma. Bueno dedico este cap a las personas que mandaron reviews que ahora los contesto y a mi fiel amiga y co-escritora Barchu y a una persona muy especial que tal vez nunca lea esta historia pero siempre me ayuda y esta cuando la necesito, Luli gracias por todo!!! tmb la dedico a Carito, a Eunis y a Luks mi amor imposible jajaja. También quiero decir una cosita, yo sé que a muchas personas no dejan review, y eso me molesta, aunque me dejen criticas, déjenlos porque eso hace que la escritora crezca y se esmere en mejorar, a mi tmb me pasa que me cuesta dejar reviews pero lo intento y creo que no le fallo a ninguna, esto es para esas personas que no dejan sus reviews, disculpen pero esta es mi opinión, de todas maneras yo seguiré mandando reviews a todos los que pueda.

**Reviews: **fueron 22 gracias!!!! los quiero!!!!!

**Helen Black Potter:** me alegro que te guste la historia, a mi tmb me gusta jaja. Si le has salvado por ahora la vida a los personajes jaja. Y Lily pronto aceptara a James como pareja o no, no se, soy mala muy mala jaja. Besos y espero que este cap tmb te guste.

**Ale-patil**: si ya se que los cap son cortos, intento hacerlos largos pero no me salen, se hace lo que se puede, tu tmb has salvado por ahora la vida de los personajes. De nada por el review, si lo mando es porque me gusta de verdad y estas perdonada por el atraso. Besos y espero que te guste el cap. Nos vemos en el msn jajjajajja.

**Cristie:** gracias por haber pasado a leerlo, me alegro que te guste y a no acabarse las uñas jajaj. Besos y espero este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Eva-White:** lamento ir rápido, son cosas que debo mejorar y lo intento juro que lo intento, espero que este cap te parezca tmb pretty jaja besos.

**Angelinajohnsons**: gracias por tus criticas ya que son constructivas, las voy a tener en cuenta aunque te digo que cuesta mucho aprender a escribir bien, y es una de mis metas en la vida. Pasé por tu fic, leo cada actualización y me encanta, sigue escribiendo y espero que este cap te guste.

**Prongsadicted**: es verdad hace mucho que no hablamos ni nada, así que tanto tiempo!!! O sea, espero que no solo hayas dejado review por la amenaza, espero que algo por lo menos te haya gustado el cap jeje, a la rata obvio que la mato jaja, se nota que hace mucho que no entras a ff porq hace mil que no actualizas pero te perdono por ser vos. Te explico Lily esta insegura y no quiere ir tan rápido, es normal que empiecen como tranza y después un noviazgo serio. Me alegro que hayas pasado a cuarto año, te felicito, era lo menos que esperaba de vos, yo pasé a tercero sin llevarme nada y con promedio 8 jajaj, bueno lokita espero que pronto actualices, besos y espero que te guste este cap.

**Josesita:** y bueno una lo tiene que dejar ahí por la falta de inspiración jaja, espero que tmb te guste este cap, besos.

**Anna-Black22: **gracias por dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo a leer mi fic, me hace muy feliz tu rr. Y sí sé q tengo olvidados a Bella y a Sirius, pero prontito aparecerán jeje. Gracias y espero que este cap tmb te guste.

**Bar Wesley: **mi querida amiga!!! jajajja me encanto tu explicación de porq no puedo matar a los personajes, pero te recuerdo que este es mi fic y si quiero los mato jaja. Che loka morite de envidia con mi poster enorme de Harry jaja es divino, no te imaginas lo lindo que es despertar y verlo, mejor seria despertar en sus brazos, pero eso ya es mucho no?? jaja **Te quiero muchísimo **y espero q este cap tmb t guste y deja review!!! Besos, nos vemos!!

**Lady Kenobi**: bueno, el tema de que los cap son cortos, es por falta de imaginación jeje, sorry intentaré hacerlos largos y publicar seguido, besotes y gracias por tu review, espero que este cap tmb sea de tu agrado.

**Armelle Potter:** jajaj las compus siempre portándose mal, que cosa!! bueno gracias por tu review y espero q este cap t guste. Besos.

**Mary93:** te perdono, jeje, si ya se a mi tmb me cuesta mandar reviews a todas las historias, pero lo intento porq se lo que es q no te manden review. Gracias por hacerte un tiempo para mi historia, espero que este cap te guste. Besos

**Andy Yogima: **ya sé que basta con que me gusta a mi, pero es ilusión ver tantos reviews y hacen que una actualice más prontito. Intentaré hacer este largo, no se si el doble, pero largo sí. Gracias por tu review, y espero que el cap t guste. Suerte.

**Sofia: **gracias pero me quedo con los merodeadores y te regalo a la rata jajjajajja."Platicando" es "platicando" jajajja sé q entendiste, y a Sirius me lo quedo para mí jajaja. Gracias por el review y espero que este cap te guste.

**MaryeEvans: **leí tu fic, y creo que te dejé review, por las dudas después me fijo jeje, gracias por tu review, suerte y espero que te guste este cap.

**Kelpie Black:** me alegro que te guste la histo, acá cumplo tus deseos jeje de que siga jaja, quedate tranquila que Sirius va a dejar de sufrir y si no lo cuido yo jajaja, besotes espero que este cap tmb sea de tu agrado.

**Menagranger:** jajaja no los voy a matar, por ahora no jajaja, no ni loca los mato, son míos, bueno si, este cap va dedicado a esa parejita, besotes suerte y espero que este cap t guste.

**Algida: **bueno, acá estoy de nuevo!! si, las vacaciones son buenas para escribir el problema es q la imaginación tmb se toma vacaciones, jaja, espero que este cap t guste, besos suerte.

**Iltocami:** gracias, he pasado unas buenas fiestas por lo q se puede decir, espero que vos tmb, me alegro que te guste el fic, y este cap espero que tmb t guste. Besos y suerte.

**Tomoyo-potter: **si, es lindo ver q los personajes se van uniendo, bueno espero que este cap te guste, no los voy a matar, y si, seria muyyy triste, besotes suerte!!

**Chari:** jajaj la excusa es q no tengo imaginación jeje, bueno loca, gracias por tu review, espero que estés bien y q hayas pasado bien las fiestas. Besos, mucha suerte, nos hablamos!!

**Niniel204:** q bueno q t parezca lindo y divertido!! acá tienes otro cap para leer y divertirte. Besotes suerte y felices fiestas para ti tmb.

Agradezco a todos los reviews y me pone feliz recibir criticas constructivas porque no todo es hermoso y yo tmb cometo errores y me gusta que me los hagan saber. Gracias a todos. Y ahora los dejo disfrutar del cap tranquilos.

Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: enamorándose del peor enemigo.**

Bella había mejorado un poco de su estado después de lo que le habían dicho sus amigas, pero seguía mal ya que al hombre que ella quería era un cerdo y un patán, pero que le podía hacer ella, nada!!! absolutamente nada!! y eso es lo que le molestaba, estar enamorada de una persona con la que no iba a pasar nada ya que el no la amaba de verdad, o eso pensaba ella.

Sirius estaba muy pensativo últimamente, ya que si se ponía a pensar en los últimos meses de su vida no se había enrollado con ninguna chica, ni había intentado ligarse con nadie, eso era MUY preocupante y más ya que estamos hablando de Sirius Black, ligón numero uno de Hogwarts.

Bella caminaba por los pasillos del colegio sin rumbo definido, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de amor, de tristeza, de fracaso, eso era, había fracasado en el amor, siete años amando a la misma persona y sin conseguir nada más que un rollo, es fracasar.... iba a terminar siendo una solterona... iba a morir soltera... las lágrimas seguían cayendo... cómo pudo enamorarse de el?? justo de el!!! como??? no había una explicación, el amor muchas veces juega malas pasadas, y esta era una....

Sirius había decidido ir a ver el cartel de anuncios ya que sus amigos estaban muy "entretenidos" con sus respectivas parejas. Genial!!! Un baile por Haloween y el deprimido y sin ganas de estar con ninguna chica, va con una sí, pero no le daba ni la hora... siguió caminando, hacía frío para salir a los terrenos, así que optó por caminar por los oscuros pasillos..... sintió sollozos cerca de él, caminó rumbo hacia donde le parecía que provenían... y se encontró a una rubia muy despeinada, con los ojos totalmente rojos y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, tal débil... se acercó temiendo rechazo....

Bella seguía caminando estaba totalmente despeinada, toda mojada de llanto, triste, necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba que alguien realmente se preocupe por ella, que la entienda, que la proteja del mundo, que la saque de esa depresión amorosa.... lo vio acercarse, parecía preocupado, lo miró a los ojos, y noto que le pedía permiso para acercarse con la mirada.... se lo dio así ambos corrieron y se juntaron en un abrazo, en un cálido abrazo, en el cual ella lloraba y él la cuidaba, la consolaba, la protegía.

Sintió que lo miraban, levantó su mirada y se cruzaron sus miradas, le pidió permiso para acercarse con una mirada tierna y muy sincera, nada típico de él, vio que ella corría hacia él, se acercó también corriendo y la abrazó, la consoló, le dio en ese abrazo todo su amor, lo que más necesitaba ella en este momento...amor....

No quería separarse, estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos, esos hermosos brazos musculosos, sentía su cuerpo, su mirada, sus besos en el cabello, sentía que le estaba demostrando cuánto la quería, y por un momento pensó que él realmente la quería, que no era todo una fantochada, y que Sirius no era tan patán... que en el fondo, sacando ese cascarón de super macho se encontraba un hombre, un hombre con sentimientos, un hombre dispuesto a amar....

La veía tan hermosa en sus brazos, tan tranquila aunque seguía llorando, la abrazó más fuerte, para darle seguridad, y le empezó a dar besos en el cabello para de alguna manera darle más amor... la separó de a poco, sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de ella mostraban tristeza, y los de él comprensión, amor....

-qué te pasa pequeña??-

-sabes? el amor muchas veces juega malas pasadas...-

-lo sé... lo sé.... por experiencia...-

-por experiencia?? vos?? que podes tener a todas las mujeres que querés a tus pies??-

-gracias por el cumplido, pero no es tan así, las mujeres con las que estaba no tenían algo que entendí a esta altura de mi vida que es muy importante en una persona, personalidad-

-ya era hora, por fin te diste cuenta, la personalidad hace a cada persona única-

-y...si...-

Se miraron largo rato, la volvió a abrazar, aunque lamentando no ser esa persona por la que ella lloraba, lo que él no sabía es q si que lo era...

Bella recibió el cálido abrazo nuevamente, pero lo sintió un poco distante, así que decidió darle un beso en la mejilla para de alguna manera agradecerle todo esto...

Sintió un beso en su mejilla, la miró y vio que estaba sonriendo, sintió que se estaba poniendo colorado, como todo un enamorado, supuso que era la manera en que le estaba agradeciendo los abrazos, pero no pudo más, no podía contenerse más, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas de amor, de puro amor por ella...

-que pasa Sirius?-

-nada, como vos dijiste, el amor juega malas pasadas...-

-por quien lloras?- dijo nuevamente llorando ella ya que le dolía mucho verlo llorar y tener que soportar que le cuente de otra

-por vos, por tu amor, porque no me corresponde..-

Bella se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer.... Sirius empezó a caminar dándole la espalda.... dejándola totalmente confundida..... De pronto sintió que un brazo lo detenía, lo volteaba, y no supo qué más paso, ya que los labios que el deseaba tanto se habían apoderado de los suyos...

Se besaron demostrándose su mutuo amor, demostrando que por más distintos que fueran, por más que se pasaran peleando todo el día, el amor los había vencido, y les había ganado... se habían enamorado de su peor enemigo...

Así se quedaron besándose en medio de un desierto pasillo en donde quedaría grabada la marca de su amor de Sirius & Bella......

* * *

Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, este es un regalito de navidad atrasado para todos ustedes que siempre me acompañan en todo.... los quiere mucho... Ely 


	11. No todo es color de rosa

Capítulo 11

Aquí estoy de regreso, mi problema es q solo me sale escribir cuando estoy deprimida, y en este momento si q lo estoy, así q cada vez q me deprima van a tener un cap. jajjajajja. y bueno... así es esta vida de jodida... quiero dedicar este cap a mis amigas q me suuuuuper bancan en todas: Belu, Barchu, Luli, Euni y Charo.

Reviews

Agradezco a todos las personas que me mandaron sus reviews, y que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia que me cuesta tanto por mi poca experiencia de escritora. Gracias y espero que este cap les guste, va dedicado a todas ustedes...

Yare – Fyora Black – Kelpie Black – Hermione Gr P – Hermy – Lady Kenobi – Mary93 – Andy Yogima – Lili Posesa – Lila Dogwood – Maga y Angls – Ana Black 22 – Pao Bloom – Blackiegirl – Prongsadicted – Javiera – Josesita – Kipa – Helen Black – Ale Patil – Algida – Armelle Potter – Bar Ely.

* * *

Capítulo once: No todo es color de rosa...

Era ya muy tarde y en la sala común se encontraban muy preocupados todos ya q ni Bella ni Sirius aparecían y ninguno apostaba a que estaban juntos... De a poco se fueron quedando dormidos en diferentes sillones con sus respectivas parejas...

BUEN DIAAAAAAA!- gritaron a coro Sirius y Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tanto Remus como James, que estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de paddy, no se sobresaltaron mucho, al contrario de Lily y Cat que casi les agarra un infarto y pegaron un grito q se escuchó hasta en la China.

A todo este alboroto le siguió una disculpa de la "pareja" y una larga charla llena de explicaciones, risas y burlas...

Pero no todo pintaba de rosa, había alguien q no estaba para nada feliz... SU hombre se había puesto de novio con una chirusa y ella no lo iba a permitir...

Lucila, o más conocida en Hogwarts como Luli mini, por sus faldas tan cortas y exhibidoras (n/a: Barchu! jjajajajaj para q te rías un rato!), estaba totalmente "enamorada" de Paddy, a lo q ella llama "enamorada" q personas normales lo llamarían "calentura y popularidad" y no iba a permitir para nada, q "SU SIRIUSIN", como lo llamaba ella, este con otra chica y menos con una "chirusa" como Bella.

Lo más pronto q pudo organizó una reunión con sus "amigas", a lo q las personas normales llamaríamos amigas por conveniencia y popularidad. Todas eras unas nenas mimadas de papi, con un placard variante según la moda y tan grande como Hagrid.

Estaban en la habitación de Luli mini todas con sus batas rosas y pantuflas a juego, perfectamente peinadas y maquilladas, listas para una junta.

Allí se encontraban: Pau, Caro, Lu, July, Naty, Flor y Mari. Todas admiradoras de los merodeadores, obviamente.

Querían organizar un plan para separarlos, pero el grave problema, es q las neuronas brillantes q tenían por ser mujeres las estropearon llenándolas de manuales para peinarse, maquillarse, estar más flacas, moda, etc... Entre las ocho no hacían una y terminaron decidiendo q alterarían el maquillaje de Bella que era lo único que sabían hacer... q lastima q se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle... q es q Bella NUNCA se maquilla y cuando lo hace es por obligación de Cat la más femenina del grupo.

Todo Hogwarts estaba enterado de la pareja de Cat y Remus, mucho no les había extrañado, y más después de la escena a la hora de la comida. De James y Lili, suponían que pronto formalizarían y mientras solo uno que otro beso, pero no muchos apostaban a esa pareja... Y sobre Bella y Sirius.. bueno se puede decir que el alumnado femenino se encontraba raramente feliz, porq se había corrido la voz de un plan para separarlos... funcionara?


	12. Abriendo el corazón

**Capítulo 12: Abriendo el corazón**

El plan fue todo un fracaso, ya que la poción que le aplicaron al escaso maquillaje de Bella no hizo su efecto cuando ella se maquilló para salir un día con Sirius.

Ellos estaban juntos muy felices, iban de la mano de clase en clase, se besaban por los pasillos, su vida era perfecta juntos... se amaban y eso nadie lo dudaba, se les notaba en sus caras, en sus ojos de enamorados, en sus acciones...

Al final, Luli terminó poniéndose de novia con Will un griffy de sexto curso, para "darle celos" a "su siriusín"...

Cat y Remus andaban con algunos problemas ya que se acercaba la luna llena y al lobito cada vez que se acercaban esas fechas le agarraban sentimientos de culpa y no quería ni estar con sus amigos ni con su novia, se aislaba totalmente.

Cat estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer para que Remus deje de sentir eso, para que entienda que tanto sus amigos como su novia lo iban a apoyar en todo momento y que lo aceptaban como era, que no tenia que ser perfecto para poder tener un grupo de amigos y una novia que lo quieran tanto...

Y si, James y Lily son un caso perdido... al principio estaban bien, eran novios sin serlo, o sea, eran novios pero sin titulo de "novios".

Esto a James no le gustaba nada, le molestaba totalmente la inseguridad de ella, le molestaba que no confíe en el como él confiaba en ella ciegamente, que no se anime a dar un paso que no era tanto, solo era llamarse "novios". Ella pensaba que eso no era lo importante pero James le planteó en una de las discusiones que el poner el titulo de "novios" hacía a la cosa por el hecho de que los dos aceptaban un compromiso, una responsabilidad, era diferente... Por otro lado, James vivía diciéndole algo que parece que Lili todavía no entendía, que él no la quería como una amiga o como una minita de un día, el la amaba y quería que sean novios, ansiaba poder estar con ella siempre, besarla cuando quiera delante de quien quiera, decirle que la necesita a toda hora, regalarle hermosos abrazos y sonrisas cuando ella lo necesite, y para eso él necesitaba que ella le de un papel más importante en su vida, que le dé un lugar en su corazón...

La cabeza y el corazón de Lili se contradecían, la primera ordenaba que no se comprometa tanto para no sufrir y la segunda le decía que se entregue completa al amor, que no tenga miedo de sentir lo más maravilloso del mundo, que no se prohíba demostrar cuanto amaba a James, cuanto enamorada estaba de él...

El sábado había salida a Hogsmade para que las chicas y chicos puedan comprarse ropa de gala porque al viejito chiflado se le había ocurrido una idea espectacular... hacer un baile para distender un poco los nervios de los exámenes...

Las chicas decidieron por su parte ir juntas para poder sorprender a sus novios. Lili no tenia muchas ganas de ir al baile ya que James estaba enojada con ella y no tenia con quién ir, vale aclarar que había que ir con pareja.

Los chicos también querían ir a comprar ropa, bueno no todos, James estaba bajoneado, la situación tan distante con Lily lo ponía así.. estaban peleados y por culpa de él en parte aunque si no hacía eso Lili no se iba a decidir nunca, pero la pelirroja no tomó ninguno de los dos caminos, optó por pedirle tiempo... lo que más enferma a los hombres es el tiempo, ellos quieren siempre todo ya y Potter no era la excepción...

Cuando la veía en la sala común leyendo sola en uno de los sillones deseaba ir a abrazarla, abrigarla con su amor, besar sus labios tan rojos tan tentadores... no sabia como hacía para soportarlo, cómo hacía para soportar estar lejos de ella...

Para colmo no tenía pareja, miles de las chicas del colegio estarían encantadas de ir con él pero él las rechazaba a todas, solo quería ir con una persona... con ella... con la persona que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, que se había adueñado de su corazón... Lili.. su amor... su primer y único verdadero amor...

En la salida los chicos y las chicas se juntaron en Las Tres Escobas para tomar algo, era un ambiente muy tenso, las miradas de reproche de James y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Lily lo hacían insoportable... lágrimas que no se hicieron esperar y que para que el joven Potter no vea que lo débil que ella era, se fue corriendo por donde sus piernas la conducían...

James a penas la vio salir corriendo reaccionó y fue tras ella. Rápido Lils se cansó y dejó de correr, sus piernas la habían dirigido a la puerta de La Casa de los Gritos. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada y se largó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas, cuando vio un par de zapatos que obviamente reconoció al instante.

Levantó vergonzosamente su cabeza, él se agachó y la miró a los ojos, ya no con reproche sino con amor... se miraron... él se estaba tentando ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos, se acercó y unió sus bocas lentamente para darle tiempo a Lili a alejarse si era lo que ella quería... al ver la intención del muchacho ella por más órdenes que le daba su cabeza decidió por vez primera escuchar a su corazón...

Se quedaron hablando de lo que sentían y Lili en vez de cerrarse como lo hacía siempre le abrió su corazón a James para que vea lo puro que es su amor por él...

Al anochecer volvieron al castillo donde se encontraron sus amigos, quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, que por más que no lo hayan hablado era obvio que ya se podía decir que eran novios...

* * *

Ok no me maten volvi! ya saben que a mi me sale escribir cuando estoy deprimida.. así que acá me tienen en un pozo depresivo... espero que les guste el cap... el próximo será el baile... Besotes suerte, manden reviews!

Ely


End file.
